


drunk

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d barely made it inside Yosuke’s room — and Yosuke hadn’t even had time to say anything — before Yu was on him, crushing their lips together, using his foot to carefully shut the door behind them. Yosuke didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk

**i.**

“Where’s Teddie?” Yu asked, taking off his jacket and stepping out of his shoes.

“With Chie and Yukiko,” Yosuke replied proudly. When Yu just blinked at him, Yosuke grinned. “They wanted to take him out to a movie. Thought he should have the experience. Of course, once I suggested it, he just wouldn’t shut up about it…”

The way Yu smiled made Yosuke’s stomach swoop. “You’re amazing, Yosuke.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said airily, leading the way upstairs, trying not to show how pleased he was with the compliment. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“That I should be careful, or you’ll get a big head, too?”

“Now that’s just uncalled for.”

They’d barely made it inside Yosuke’s room — and Yosuke hadn’t even had time to say anything — before Yu was on him, crushing their lips together, using his foot to carefully shut the door behind them. Yosuke didn’t mind. It was a Friday, and his parents were out, which was why they’d arranged for Teddie to be gone in the first place. They’d been hoping for a chance like this for the longest time, and like hell were they going to waste a second of it.

 

**ii.**

“You okay?”

Yu’s face was starting to get red beneath the arm he had draped across it. Yosuke was watching him carefully, though he couldn’t help a small smile. They’d done this before. Shifting slightly on his knees, he smoothed his free hand up the plane of Yu’s stomach and pressed his slicked up finger a little further in, getting it seated to the second knuckle. All Yu did was huff a breath out, quiet, but Yosuke was starting to smirk. Sure, he was quiet _now._ The talking would come later. It always did.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” He sank his finger in now by slow degrees, leaning forward as he did, his voice a light, playful drawl. Yu’s stomach quivered beneath his touch. “Hey, it’s alright, partner. I got you.” With a last press his finger was in up to the third knuckle, and he let his body fall flush onto Yu’s just in time to catch a shaky gasp directly in his ear. Grinning, he nipped his boyfriend’s jaw before pushing himself back up.

“Can’t you be any louder than that?”

Yu thumped his heel into Yosuke’s spine.

 

**iii.**

“Are you really wearing those?”

“I like them,” Yu murmured a little defensively, adjusting his glasses on his face.

“Seriously? _In bed?”_

“They look cool.”

“Not _during sex!_ They just get in the way! All they’re going to do is steam up. Seriously, I don’t get you sometimes…”

Yu was propping himself up on his elbows, watching Yosuke guilelessly as he stood next to the bed pawing through a drawer. He couldn’t figure out where the hell he’d hidden his backup bottle of lube, and now they’d had to stop, and this was _stupid._

“You don’t know where you could have put it?”

“Obviously not, or I’d have it by now! Dammit, I could have sworn I left it in here… I’m gonna die if my mom found it, or worse, _Teddie._ ”

“Somehow, I think we’d already know if Teddie had found it.”

Yosuke gave a pained sound, kneeling on the floor next to the bed and thumping his forehead against the nightstand. “Don’t remind me. He’d try to use it as fur gel or something, and I’d have nightmares for months.”

Yu just smiled in that heartmelting way of his, reaching out to curl his fingers behind Yosuke’s neck and kiss him in a way that reminded him what they were here for. Once Yu’s tongue was in his mouth he started to forget why he’d gotten out of bed in the first place until a desperate need to grind his hips into _something_ began to resurface, and he remembered.

“—hang on,” he gasped, breaking off. He noted with distant exasperation that Yu’s glasses were, indeed, a little steamy as he ducked down, pawing underneath the bed.

“Ah _ha!”_ Yosuke popped to his feet, bottle of lube finally safely in hand. He collapsed onto the bed next to his partner, who welcomed him back with open arms and immediately nosed his way into Yosuke’s neck, dragging wet, kiss-swollen lips lightly across warm skin.

“What made you realize?”

“Nothing, really. Just must’ve dropped it earlier. —will you take those _off?!”_ Yosuke made a snatch for the glasses, but Yu whipped his head back with lightning speed, falling with a faint thump back against the pillows. The two stared at each other until Yosuke narrowed his eyes and suddenly started to smile, a thin, snakelike thing. Yu, for his part, began to look a little alarmed, realizing the jig was up.

“Yosuke...”

“ _I_ get it. The whole point is that it _is_ a sex thing, isn’t it? This turns you on!”

Yu groaned, a full-throated sound, and tried to pull a pillow over his face, only to be thwarted by a visibly delighted Yosuke, who took this opportunity to wink. “Don’t you worry, partner. Your secret’s safe with me!”

“Somehow, I don’t feel very safe...”

 

**iv.**

If Yosuke could live in these moments forever, he would.

Yu on all fours in front of him, head bowed, spine concave, silver hair darkened with sweat, his whole body heaving like a billows with the force of his breaths, rocking each time Yosuke’s hips met his. Wet, slick, somehow  _thick_  sounds accompanied the repeated slap of skin on skin. And him, on his knees, curled over Yu’s back, sliding his cock in and out of his best friend as slow as he could stand to make himself go. He liked to tease by going slow; it was torture, _excruciating_ torture, grinding into Yu so slowly when all he wanted to do was fuck his partner into the mattress. But Yu’s reactions were way better when he went slow.

He _talked._

“Yosuke... Yosuke, please... I need... I _want..._ ”

Yosuke loved it. No one else got to hear Yu like this. No one else got to see Yu like this. Bent over on a bed, sweaty, _begging …_ vulnerable. Only Yosuke. Only Yosuke could break him down this much, and then be safe, _trusted enough,_ to build him back up.

“What? Tell me, partner.”

“Nnh...” From what Yosuke could see of his face, Yu practically looked concussed. “You know what I— _haaa._ Yosuke. _Partner._ ”

“I’m not sure I do...” It was intoxicating, getting to hear Yu babble freely like this. “Try again?”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Yosuke lowered himself down over Yu’s back slowly. It was harder to thrust like this, but in some ways, that made it even better. It drove Yu crazy. He let go of Yu’s hips and pressed his palms to the bed instead, and was rewarded with Yu’s hands — palms sweaty, fingers desperate — immediately grasping and pressing down on his, trapping him there. With a low chuckle, Yosuke continued to grind his hips, barely able to move an inch or two. It wasn’t enough. Yu was _moaning._ Lifting his head and _moaning,_ the sound quiet but long and low, straight from the gut. Yosuke bit him on the shoulder just beside his neck, hard, because that had almost been too erotic for him to take, and it wasn’t even _fair._

“Come on, let me up. I can’t move like this.”

“Then don’t.” Yu’s voice was low, a heady sound made hoarse from all his gasping and groaning. Heat flared harder under Yosuke’s skin, suns bursting across his nerves. “I want you here.”

“Yu.” Yosuke freed his hands from under Yu’s, easing himself back up into a kneeling position. Once there, he pulled almost all the way out, until just the head of his dick was still inside his partner, then slammed back in, hard. When they groaned in unison, Yosuke squeezed Yu’s hips.

“What’d I say before? I got you.”

 

**v.**

Whenever he’d thought of torrid nights of passionate lovemaking, he’d always thought of Yu being in control. His calm, confident, charming partner, the suave ladykiller that half of Yasogami High was in love with, and really, if rumors were to be believed, probably half of Inaba, too, would take charge like he always did in every other situation. His voice would be steady and warm as he held Yosuke down. And sometimes it really was like that. But only sometimes. Most other times, and it was really most, it was the other way around.

And Yosuke found he _liked_ control. Especially when he lacked it in so many other areas of his life. He didn’t have it at Junes, where no one listened to him, where the girls who worked the floor snickered at him behind his back all about how the Prince of Junes thought he ran the place because daddy owned the store. He always smiled back around grit teeth. He didn’t have it at school, where the teacher would call on him for an answer and he’d never know it, and he’d have to lean forward and whisper into the nape of Yu’s neck for help. (He did like the rise of gooseflesh that puff of breath had started to get in recent weeks, though.) He didn’t have it at home, where his parents started asking him questions as soon as he walked in the door about his grades or his shifts at the store, or Teddie started nagging him about sensei or the TV or _something,_ and it was all he could do to try to escape into his headphones or some half-assed excuse of homework he had no plan on actually doing.

But here, he had it _here,_ grasping a pair of slim hips.

Yu, on the other hand, seemed to feel he had too _much_ of it, if Yosuke was reading this whole thing correctly, and he was pretty sure he was. Yu was a busy guy; he had his schedule down to a science. Yosuke had seen his day planner once. It was a dizzyingly micromanaged rainbow of appointments. He always _was_ in control, and he was a natural at handling everyone around him, all their needs and wishes and demands, while still managing to take care of his responsibilities and somehow find time for hobbies on the side. Yosuke saw it all, spending more time with him than anyone else (a fact he felt ... strange about; a little bad, a little proud, a little good), and above all, he knew it took a secret toll. It wasn’t like anyone outside the Investigation Team knew that Yu had to manage the TV World, too, and saving people’s lives and figuring out a murder mystery on top of the entire rest of that workload. He’d seen, in some of the quiet moments they spent together actually working on homework, the tired look that sometimes pinched Yu’s eyes. Sometimes he just looked gray, drawn, like he wanted to put all the weight down and breathe for once, but he couldn’t possibly. No one would let him. He never said any of this, of course. Yosuke just guessed at it, because Yu was his best friend and his boyfriend and he knew him better than anyone in the world, and when they started sleeping together, he’d figured out pretty quickly that Yu liked it when he took the lead.

Letting go of all that control for a while, just a little while, sometimes seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane.

 

**vi.**

Yu was down on his elbows, now, his face pressed into the mattress and his glasses finally removed; he had them clutched in one white-knuckled hand. Yosuke had abandoned the slow and steady approach, finally, no longer able to take it. Now he was fucking Yu with abandon, driving into him as fast as his hips could piston. He was crying out Yu’s name, alternating it with whatever colorful curse words he could think of, and Yu was repaying the favor with significantly less swearing. It was nice to be loud; normally they had to worry about alerting someone, or they had only a short window of time, or both.

Even though Yosuke felt like he was about to die from pleasure, Yu still came first. He’d finally reached under his body a minute or two ago and started stroking his dick, and that seemed to be more than he could take. He spilled messily all over Yosuke’s sheets with a choked, relieved cry, his whole body going taut as a piano wire. The pressure was too much for Yosuke, too; especially after teasing Yu for as long as he had, he couldn’t hold out any longer. A few more thrusts into that incredibly tight heat undid him, and he was curling over, making _some_ kind of sound, though he couldn’t have told you what, other than it was probably loud.

Both boys tumbled over onto their sides facing each other, even though the sheets were gross and sticky between them. Yosuke reached over Yu for the tissue box and wiped ineffectually at the mess, succeeding only in making Yu laugh. In the end they spared the strength only to strip the mattress, toss the sheet on the floor, and topple in a heap of sweaty limbs onto the comforter instead, tangled up in each other, slowly cooling. Yu had his face buried in Yosuke’s throat. He seemed to like it there.

“You okay down there?”

“You keep asking me that.”

“What, I can’t be concerned?”

“Only if it’s genuine.”

“Hey, that hurts! Just what are you trying to imply?”

“Mm.” Yosuke yelped when he felt a sharp nip to his side, trying to writhe away and failing. Sometimes he forgot just how strong Yu actually was. Yu had _pinched_ him, the jerk. “That you get off on teasing me.”

“Yeah, well...” Yosuke shifted, dropping a kiss at once shy and exasperated onto Yu’s hair. “Says the guy who gets off on me _doing_ it.”

“Touché.” Yu didn’t seem at all ashamed to admit it. Instead he leaned up enough to kiss Yosuke properly, softly, tenderly enough to make Yosuke forget he’d been about to keep complaining that his side still hurt.

“Did you lock the door?”

“I closed it with my foot, remember?”

Yosuke grumbled, the sound terribly long-suffering. “If Ted walks in here when he gets home and finds us like this, I’m going to kill you before I kill myself.”

“Seems fair.”

“Don’t just _agree_ to that!”

“We could just tell him all our clothes fell off,” Yu mused, very seriously. Yosuke cracked up.

“And what, we fell into each other’s arms for warmth?”

“Sure. It’s freezing in here, after all.”

“Get _up,”_ Yosuke groaned, and Yu did, grinning.

 

**vii.**

When Teddie did come home that night, he barged into Yosuke’s room unannounced exactly as both boys had expected him to.

“Yosuke! Senseeeiiii! What’s—”

But they were curled up together, Yosuke’s bed freshly made, each in clean pajamas, fast asleep.

Not that Teddie knew anything about circumstances ever having been different. He simply took in the scene before him with wide-eyed surprise before pressing a hand to his mouth. “Guess I’ll let them sleep... they must have been a couple of tired cubs! Oh well. There’s always the couch downstairs!” With a cheerful hum, he shut the door.

After a few moments of silence, Yu whispered, “I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go back to sleep for real, wise guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this mess was born out of a discussion with a friend that literally started "speaking of filth..." i have become [unto a meme](https://41.media.tumblr.com/c4d093135ab171b0de8dbca547ee504a/tumblr_nw2wd0zwaw1u4mmjuo1_400.png)
> 
> if you think bancho-kun doesn't bottom i am on a one-woman crusade to inform you that you're mistaken, bye
> 
> you should say hi to me on [tumblr](http://thievishly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
